Connie II
Connie the Second', otherwise known as Connie II, or just C2, is a Doppelganger that Connie Maheswaran had created from the Mirror Pool. Physical Appearance When Connie II first came out, she was an exact copy of Connie Maheswaran in both clothes and appearance, as she was a Doppelganger. Her body had a similar light effect to Gems, evident when her body began to glitch when riding the Sun Incinerator at warp speed. Overtime though, as of "Peridot's New Groove", she is shown wearing a faded pink-red cape with a buckle holding it together, a black eye-patch, along with a black dress with white wrappings on the arms and a gray pouch around the waist, pale baby blue stockings, and grayish-black boots up to her knees. She has also gained a Cutie Mark overtime. Personality As with her appearance, Connie II matched Connie in personality as well, but she quickly began to make an identity of her own once she was left to roam Equestria. She began to quickly grow bolder, more adventurous, and even started to become prone to gloating every once and a while, as she travels from town to town and tells her stories of her many adventures. History Season 1 Connie II first came to be after Connie activated the Mirror Pool. Upon being made, Connie II joined Connie during her stay in Ponyville, relating to much of her troubles and trying to comfort her. When it came time for Connie to go home, Connie II stayed behind as she felt having two Connies might make it more troublesome. She reappears again later on, saving Peridot from an angry Manticore. she spent the night with Peridot, revealing the involvement with the other Crystal Gems, and telling her about the others with Connie's memories also being her own. Season 4 Using a spell she had gained over her time in Equestria, Connie II checked in on Connie after she was forbidden from seeing Steven Universe. She tried to help Connie out, reassuring that everything will work out before she ended up disappearing. she ended up captured by Starlight Glimmer when she visited her town, and used a similar projection spell to get help from the Mane Six. She had her Cutie Mark taken from her, and she remained trapped until being released by Applejack. Season 6 During Winter Wrap-Up, she was more properly introduced to Steven Universe, showing her abilities and powers to him in the process, only to reveal in the end that she was disguised as the real Connie as a joke. She went to the center of town and began telling her stories of her travels. She visited Beach City sometime later on, and introduced herself to the rest of the Crystal Gems, before getting involved in the first ever Harmony Day celebration. However, she was found out by Priyanka Maheswaran, mistaken for being the real Connie with a tattoo until it was properly explained. She was grateful that she didn't get too upset with them. She started to become worried over Connie after White Diamond arrived, and tried to contact her, but presumably was unable to. She revealed upon arrival that the Warp Pad no longer worked, and agreed to go with the others to get their friends back. On arriving to the White Diamond Space Station, she gave everyone their own disguises with her magic. Abilities Magic Connie II, living in a land of magic, has grown very knowledgable of various forms of spells and magic tricks, far excceeding her Earth counterpart, which include hologram manifestation, and appearance modification. Category:Characters Category:Misc. Species Category:Equestrians Category:Females Category:Original Characters